happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Replays
Replays are one of the many features of Happy Wheels. Replays are noticeable by the time bar at the top of the screen, slow motion and fast motion mode and the controls the player used. To access replays, click on the level you wish to see a replay of, and then click on the button "view replays & records". From there, you can see the fastest times, character used, newest, oldest, most painful, most humorous, and even the most skillful. Most often, the fastest replays are someone using Wheelchair Guy to rocket through the level, skipping all of the objectives. Many level editors realize this and, when creating levels that are made to complete as fast as possible, Wheelchair Guy is not commonly used due to his boost feature. Irresponsible Dad one-wheeling his way to the end or a boosting Moped Couple are common forced characters for such levels. Replays with the '--.--' sign means that the user has not completed the level, instead they clicked the menu button or died before the finish. You can save your replay by clicking the "save replay" button after playing the level if you are logged in. Replays and levels may be updated soon so that users may comment on them. Replays can be accurate or inaccurate, depending on what type of machine you are playing it on. If the replay was saved on, for example, a Windows machine, it may not be accurate on a Macintosh machine. Only machines that shares like processors will have accurate replays. Accurate replays generally have an icon of a green hand resembling a thumbs up and inaccurate have a red thumb down. Glitches *Sometimes (only happens with good, and fast computers) when viewing a replay, pressing fast forward will make it go really fast, but if you restart, the level will go as fast as the replay you viewed in fast motion. *Sometimes, it lists no accurate replays when accurate only is checked, but it will list accurate (and in-accurate) when accurate only is unchecked. *There can occur an error while you viewed an replay: ioErrorHandler: type="ioError" bubbles=false cancelable=false eventPhase2 text= "Error #2032", and you have to refresh the page to restart the game, because you can't get out of the error. *Sometimes, when viewing a replay, instead of showing the regular controls that were inputted correctly, the controls will go berserk and the replay will end too soon. This is common when viewing a replay that ends instantly (replay that's less than a split second). Trivia *Lawnmower Man and Explorer Guy don't always have accurate replays even though it shows that they are accurate. *Saving replays must not exceed 200 seconds. *If you switch to a secondary character's point of view (done by pressing c) while playing a level, and save a replay, the replay will still only show the primary character's point of view. *Sometimes, replays will be faster than normal even without even hitting the fast button, common on older computers. *Maverfax implemented the system to add comments for replays. *Most replays labeled 'inaccurate' are actually replays from different systems using the game (Mac, Linux, and Windows can all use the game). *When viewing a replay in slow motion, the fps drops allowing it to play by frame. *There are 4 different average speeds that the replay can be viewed on. 5fps, 15fps, 30fps, and 60fps. Slideshow File:How to view replays by others.png File:Replay.png|When viewing a replay... File:Replay!.png File:Replay.jpg File:Speedbridgereplay.jpg File:&.jpg File:7.jpg File:6.jpg File:Spikesit.jpg File:Quilted.jpg File:corn.jpg Category:Community Category:Glitches Category:Happy Wheels Category:Levels Category:Feature Added In the Original Release Category:Features of TJF Category:Features Category:Replays Category:Total Jerkface